


"Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens"

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: 1947 "What If" Universe, 69 (Sex Position), Bodily Fluids, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Making Out, Married Life, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Stocking Fetish, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: 1953.Now in their late twenties and living together as wife and wife, Waltrud runs a small lesbian bar while Edytha is still employed by the Karlsland military as a non combatant Witch instructor. The pair spend a decadent evening together after closing up shop, proving to each other that despite nearly five years of marriage and ten years as a couple, they still desire each other as much as they did when they were younger.Self indulgent Waltrud x Edytha smut.





	"Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens"

April 1953. Twelve midnight. Closing time at Bar Punski.

 

Last of the glasses clean, Waltrud threw her rag to the side of the sink and dried her hands on a clean towel she had at the ready. Meanwhile, Edytha was standing on her footstool going through the register and checking the takings. It was a Friday night, so profit had been good.

“All done here, Waltrud.” She said, taking off her reading glasses and placing them on the counter next to the accounts book.

“Excellent, Paula. We did pretty well tonight, lots of customers. I wonder how many of them hooked up?” the blonde chuckled. Edytha frowned.

“Of course you’d be interested in that, you pervert....”

“Hey now, it _is_ a bar for ladies like us, of course some girls would come here to find a cutie to take home for the night, its only natural considering.” She leaned against the bar, stretching nonchalantly. “By the way, thanks for helping me close up, I know you’re probably tired from your own day job so I really appreciate it, Edytha.”

“It’s fine, dear. I didn’t have anything to do this evening anyway, my students don’t have any assignments due for me until the middle of the week so I have time to kill until then.” She hopped off of her stool daintily and shoved it under the bar next to boxes of bottles and other sundries so Waltrud wouldn’t trip over it. Despite being in her late twenties now she was still too short to reach the top of the bar properly compared to the average woman. Regardless, she insisted on helping when she didn’t have any work herself after coming home from teaching at the military academy at the small base outside of town. It wasn’t uncommon for witches stationed in the area to visit Waltrud’s bar considering a lot of witches were gay themselves and she occasionally saw some of her previous students come in if they were over the legal age to drink.

It was quite a surprise to see someone who she had taught five days a week for three years and assumed was quite straight getting cosy with another woman. Granted, nobody would assume that she was married to Waltrud at a glance unless you asked her about it, she was a very private woman after all. Everyone seemed to be fine with it too, Waltrud was well liked among the locals and Edytha still commanded a great deal of respect in the witch community. Naturally, there were _some_ disapproving comments but they were shut down quickly. While their marriage wasn’t legal and there was no formal ceremony, it was a happy one and both women wore matching rings to show that they belonged to each other. Plain silver with a tiny gemstone inset, Garnet, Edytha’s birthstone for Waltrud, and Topaz, Waltrud’s birthstone for Edytha. It was certainly a surprise when Waltrud, the womanizer with a reputation after a particularly nice dinner date got down on one knee and pleaded with her to be hers for the rest of their lives. She answered with a teary “ _Yes_ ”, let her slip the silver band onto her tiny ring finger, and they spent the rest of the evening making love to each other well into the early hours of the morning. That was nearly five years ago now, but they were still just as in love. It never waned despite Waltrud’s habits. The woman still had Edytha on her mind constantly, it certainly showed when she was the one who organised their wedding rings after all, the lanky tomboy opting to have her wife’s birthstone and vice versa so they always had a reminder of each other. Deep inside, Waltrud was a romantic, but only Edytha knew that. No other woman ever would either.

 

“Besides;” she continued “its only working the register and chatting to people, you do the most work here.” She reached up, pulling the cash box containing the takings down and crouched down once more under the bar, locking it in a tiny safe hidden beneath. They had no worries regarding security considering they were both ex- airforce and despite losing most of their power considering they were both past twenty, they were still quite physically strong considering they were both witches; especially Waltrud, as she worked out daily and had the abs to prove it. Edytha was very pleased about that, but she’d never admit it. Double checking it was closed, she stood up and stretched herself. “Oh by the way, is the door locked and shutters down?”

“Yeah, I took care of that just as the last few stragglers left.” She lolloped over to Edytha, and took the older woman into a hug, wrapping her arms around her gently. “I may do the most work here Edytha, but you’re still helping things run smoothly even though you work nine to five yourself, and then you’re here until midnight with me, don’t push yourself too much, you still get tired even now...”

“Waltrud...”

Edytha let her hug her, clinging to her herself, head resting against her chest. Waltrud was quite well endowed in that aspect so it was immensely comfortable.

“I’m fine, thank you....”

“Alright...”

“I love you, Waltrud...”

“Yeah, I love you too....”

They hugged for a moment more, Edytha closing her eyes and enjoying the softness, her wife taking her time to just hold her.

“Say...” Edytha broke the silence. “Can I kiss you?...”

Edytha was blushing ever so slightly. Despite their marriage, she was still like that, somewhat embarrassed when it came to physical intimacy, but that was just how she was, and Waltrud respected that. Waltrud flashed her a genuinely sweet smile at her request, her own tanned cheeks dusted pink.

“I’d love that, come here....” Before Edytha could react, she scooped her up into her arms and set her gently on the bar, arms around her as she perched her in front of her, a perfect position for them to kiss.

“Damn it Waltrud, you’re always pulling this kind of stuff....” she murmured, adjusting her skirt.

“But isn’t it romantic?...” Waltrud leaned in, lips barely brushing hers, waiting for her to make her move.

“Oh, it is....” Edytha closed the distance, finally claiming her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back slightly, licking her lover’s lips. Seeing approval in her beautiful caramel eyes, she moved in again for another kiss, gently slipping her soft pink tongue into her waiting mouth, entwining it around hers. She moaned at the contact, draping her arms around Waltrud’s strong shoulders, slowly losing herself in her as they explored each other’s mouths. She tasted like their favourite wine, mingled with other spirits, presumably from doing shots with some customers, a flirt as always. She felt her wife slide her hand upwards, fondling her breast through her cardigan, the pair losing themselves more and more.

 

They broke apart for air, breathing heavily, both women flushed.

“You’re so beautiful, Paula...” she kept massaging her through her clothes, loving how she felt. Edytha was relatively flat, but Waltrud loved breasts regardless of size. As far as she was concerned, Edytha was a sex goddess, and if nobody else could see that then they were missing out. Maybe it would be best if they didn’t though. Edytha was hers and she belonged to Edytha. She growled protectively at the thought.

“G-God, Waltrud....” Edytha panted, feeling herself getting wet.

“Mmmm..”

She leaned in again, continuing her kneading, this time going for her neck. Licking and nipping, she savoured her creamy white flesh, moving her other hand to her lover’s thigh, slipping it under her skirt and squeezing gently over her stockings.

“A-Aaaah...” Edytha tilted her head back, allowing her more access. Normally she wouldn’t let her mark her above the collarbone but fuck it, she’d rotate between scarves and turtlenecks for the next week.

“Mmm...” She moaned long and low against her neck, the vibration from her beautifully deep voice adding extra stimulation to the fox witch. She suckled at the point where her neck met her collarbone, leaving a hickey, and Edytha breathless.

“W-Waltrud...” She clung even tighter to her, shivering deliciously as her handsome wife blew hot air onto her neck where she had marked her.

“Edytha, you like it?...” she breathed, lips just grazing her neck as she continued her ministrations.

“ _W-Waltrud..._ ” Edytha was soft spoken, but now her voice was husky and low, dripping with lust.

“ _Take...me... to... bed..._ ” she managed to get out, bucking her hips to drive the point home.

“Oh...” Waltrud grinned sleazily. “Yes ma'am....” She scooped her up carefully into a bridal carry, making sure she was secure in her arms before leaning in to take her lips once more. “It’s all about you tonight Edytha, so relax for me, beautiful....”

“Make love to me.... you damned fake countess....”

“I’d love to...”

As fast as she could while carrying her, she darted though the door behind the bar and straight upstairs to their apartment, nudging the door closed behind her with an elbow. Scrambling upstairs, she finally reached their room. Gently lowering her love onto their bed, she kicked off her shoes, unlaced Edytha’s boots and slid atop her, going in for another kiss, tongues joining together once more as Edytha surrendered herself whole to her. They broke for a moment as Waltrud sat up straddling her, reaching over to the nightstand and flicking on her lamp, lighting the dark room.

“I wanna see your face while I do you...” she murmured, starting to unbutton her waistcoat.

“Quite the romantic, aren’t you?...” Edytha whispered in response, languishing beneath her.

“I guess I am when it comes to you...” She tossed her waistcoat aside and moved onto her shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly, it sharing the same fate as her waistcoat, heaving breasts restrained only by a plain white bra and tanned sculpted abs finally on display.

“Oh, _yes_...” Edytha groaned. She was quite a fan of Waltrud’s soft but chiselled body, but she would never straight up say it. Unless of course, Waltrud had got her going, and she most certainly had that night.

“You like what you see then, huh?...” The blonde grinned, leaning forward, tits right in her wife’s face.

“I certainly do...”

“Good, that’s a big reason why I work out every day, got to look good for the ladies, especially you...”

“You’re such a pervert, you know that?..” Edytha pouted, unbuttoning her knitted red cardigan and wriggling out of it, moving onto her blouse next, revealing a flash of black lace as her chest was exposed. Waltrud’s sleazy grin got even bigger but she didn’t comment, shuffling back ever so slightly so her lover had room to maneuver. Edytha didn’t really need a bra really considering she was an A cup, but she still wore one out of decency, and also because she liked having nice underwear. She had several matching sets of lingerie, most of them courtesy of Waltrud who had a habit of surprising her with a new set whenever business was good. It was quite a confidence boost, especially considering Waltrud could hardly take her eyes off of her when she wore it. Edytha didn’t really think much of herself in terms of looks considering she was tiny, flat and relatively young looking, but Waltrud assured her that she was beautiful on a daily basis, still flirting with her like they were both still teenagers. God, she loved her so much.

Caramel eyes were fixated on the fox woman’s tiny breasts, stiff nipples visible through the fabric. Reaching behind her, Waltrud unclasped her own bra, letting it fall, revealing her bountiful breasts, nipples equally as stiff. She palmed her breasts slowly as she looked down at her, sighing as she massaged herself, thumbs gliding over her stiff peaks.

“W-Waltrud...” Edytha gasped hoarsely, heat pooling low in her stomach at the sight.

“Mmm...” Waltrud stopped pleasuring herself when she reacted, shucking her bra off of herself and sliding her hands slowly up Edytha’s sides.

“May I finish undressing you, Paula?...” she asked out of courtesy, already knowing the answer but waiting for consent. Waltrud was always a keen believer in respecting women, a result of her all encompassing love for the fairer sex but also because she knew Edytha would appreciate it.

“Please do...” She lay back as Waltrud slipped her hands behind her back, practiced hands unclipping her bra and gently sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms before the toned tomboy flung it behind her.

“Beautiful....”

Edytha, like her wife, was now completely topless, soft pink nipples contrasting beautifully with her pale skin, unmarked and unblemished but for the hickey Waltrud had left on her neck. Completely defenseless to her, the tiny woman had her arms stretched above her, clutching a pillow for support, chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. She needed release and Waltrud intended to give it to her.

“Love your tits...” Waltrud practically growled, her face an expression of pure thirst. Edytha blushed at her comment.

“Vulgar woman....” she retorted softly, smiling gently. “I love yours too Waltrud....”

“Mmm...” Returning her smile, Waltrud slid atop her once more, resting her head on her chest and taking a nipple into her mouth.

“O-Oh...”

Edytha’s gasp encouraging her, she suckled on it lovingly, massaging her free breast with one of her hands. Edytha threw her head back and purred softly as a response to the stimulation, moving her small slender hand to press her head against her, fingers tangled in sandy blonde locks. Waltrud swapped breasts, releasing her nipple with a wet “pop”, blowing hot air onto it before she kissed her way across her chest and took the other one, kissing it gently and nipping it ever so slightly, thumb gliding over the one she just sucked gently but relentlessly. She could hear Edytha’s heartbeat, the poor woman’s pulse was going crazy from excitement.

“I love your tits.... I love your moans... _fuck_....”

“Waltrud...you’re so _dirty_....”

“You make me so _wet_ , Paula....” She suckled hard, Edytha shivering beneath her, eyes watering and breath laboured.

“Waltrud, please....” she pleaded. “I need you...” she shunted her hips hungrily, begging for her touch, her crotch aching with need.

“Alright then....”

Finally finishing her assault on the fox witch’s breasts, she began to kiss her way downwards, peppering soft smooches across her flat but toned tummy. Sliding off of her wife and their bed, she finally reached her bony waist, leaving a kiss on the waistband of her skirt before she unbuttoned it to access the zipper.

 

Skirt unzipped, she pulled it down and off her, Edytha raising her hips to aid her, tossing it on the carpeted floor. That out of the way, she made to remove her stockings so she could get one step closer to her goal. Hands deliberately tracing her pale flat tummy before she grasped her waistband, she licked her lips hungrily. “Say, Edytha....” Waltrud murmured.“Are these good ones?...”

“Mhmmm, be careful with them...” she exhaled. She raised her hips once more as Waltrud gently peeled them off of her, salivating at the sight of her short but defined legs and perfect thighs.

“A pity, you look amazing in them....” She lifted the delicate garment up to examine it in the lamplight. Sheer black stockings as delicate as their owner, still warm. “I loved it when you had some old ones and you let me fuck you in them, god Paula...” In her lust she buried her nose in the crotch, inhaling Edytha’s scent deeply. “ _Fuuuuck_ , you smell so _goooood_....”

“W-Waltrud, you _pervert....”_ Edytha turned from scarlet to crimson at her wife’s antics, but she still stayed where she was beneath her, offering her body to her.

“Hey now, you like tying me up, let me have this....” She tossed the stockings on the floor where they landed atop her other discarded clothing, and spread her wife’s legs, holding one thigh in place with her left hand and reaching in to rub her over her panties with her right. “I went the stockings route back when we were serving together for a reason you know...” She could feel her clit through the damp material, stiff and wanting. “...they feel amazing, but I like them better when they’re on you....”

“Waltrud...hurry up and _fuck_ me...” Edytha practically whined, shaking her hips in a weak attempt to relieve herself.

“Mhmm, I’ll give you what you want now...” She trailed her fingers around the waistband of her panties this time. Black, lacy and scanty, matching the bra that she stripped Edytha of earlier which was currently on the floor, tangled with Waltrud’s own. “I see you’re wearing the ones I like, Paula...” She began to tug them downwards. “You were expecting this weren’t you?....” They reached her knees and she stopped, grinning at her. “You _wanted_ me to to do this, kiss you and get you excited and take you to bed and fuck you until you’re squeezing me with that beautifully tight pussy of yours, didn’t you?...” Edytha couldn’t respond, mortified. Hands covering her face in embarrassment and legs shaking, she made a noise that sounded like a cross between a choke and a squeak.

“Well, Edytha?...” Waltrud had her cornered for once. Edytha would pay her back in full next time in bed, but for now she was having fun teasing her wife.

“Y-You’re right...” she finally admitted quietly. “I want to be fucked tonight.... I want you, Waltrud.....”

“Good girl, I love it when you’re honest with me...” She kissed her right knee before finally stripping the soaked lacy cotton off of her, throwing that aside too.

“Now...” she surveyed her tiny wife, naked and beautiful, sprawled out on their bed, legs spread, her pussy throbbing, waiting and on display, all for her lover. “Tell me what you want...” She slipped off of the bed and stood up, unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her pants. Waltrud was soaked herself, but tonight was for Edytha. She would do anything her dear wife demanded of her, and willingly so. Tonight was a night for lovemaking, and she intended to put all of her love into it. Slacks hitting the floor, her ruined panties followed suit along with her socks. Completely naked now, she once more straddled her wife, gazing softly into her eyes. Edytha was breathing quite heavily now, desperate for her touch.

 

“Edytha, I’m yours tonight...” Waltrud whispered. “Tell me, beautiful....”

“K-Kiss me...” Edytha groaned lustily. “Kiss me and use your fingers, _please_....”

“Of course, dear...”

Shifting again, she moved so she was kneeling between Edytha’s legs, which the tiny woman had spread as far as she could. She was so thirsty. Both of them were. She sandwiched one of the fox witch’s legs between her own so her knee would graze her crotch as she penetrated her, and leaned in, cupping her face with her left hand and tracing her fingers over her dripping slit with her right. Edytha shuddered deliciously as Waltrud finally reached her thin thatch of neat silver curls, lubing up with her juices so she wouldn't hurt her. She was more than ready for her, but precautions.

“I’ll give you two....” Waltrud leaned in and pecked her lips sweetly. “I love you, Edytha...”

She finally slipped inside her as she kissed her deeply, her soft silken snatch taking her up to the knuckle as Edytha moaned beautifully into her mouth, her small hand gripping her shoulder. Working her fingers inside her in a come hither motion, Waltrud savoured the feeling of her tongue entwined with hers, and her long slender fingers being squeezed by her walls. She began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her, Edytha responding with a soft squeak whenever she hilted her with her digits completely, pussy squelching deliciously as she took her in. Withdrawing her tongue for a moment so she could breathe, she moved her head downwards and began to nibble on Edytha’s neck, alternating between sucking, licking and soft little bites as she squirmed pleasurably beneath her.

“I-I love you too...W-Waltrud...” The fox witch managed to reply between soft delicate moans, tilting her head sideways so Waltrud could give her neck more attention, hips jerking lustily in time with the handsome tomboy’s actions.

“I know dear....” Waltrud purred against her soft flesh, “....you’re clamping so hard around me... your sweet little pussy is sucking me in....” She suckled on her neck again as she fucked her, leaving another hickey just above the one she left earlier. Edytha clenched harder around her in response, eyes closed, head tilted back, her soft, lusty gasps music to Waltrud’s ears.

“You’re so tight, Paula....” She continued to praise her wife as she sped up her movements, her own hips at work as she began to grind against Edytha’s twitching leg, leaving it slick with arousal. “Your clit....” She flicked it with her thumb, lover arching beneath her, a particularly loud moan by her standards spilling from her sultry, pink, kissable lips. “So hard for me....” Thumb brought into play now, she focused it on attacking the cute little bud relentlessly as she continued to plunge her fingers deep inside her, lips now trailing sweet kisses along her silver haired sweetheart’s jaw. Edytha’s knuckles were white, shortened nails digging into her tanned shoulder, other hand gripping the sheets beneath her, hips bucking beautifully into Waltrud’s hand. “You love my long fingers, don’t you?....” Waltrud continued to tease, curving them inside her as she continued, finally hitting the rough little patch deep inside her that drove Edytha wild. Edytha’s moans were now incoherent, the tiny woman drowning in pleasure thanks to her wife’s actions. “Perfect for fucking you...” She reached her ear, taking her lobe into her mouth and nibbling gently, before letting go and whispering. “ _You and you alone..._ ” That did it for her, Edytha throwing her head back and slurring her name, back arched, both hands clutching the sheets now, walls clamping around her exactly like Waltrud had said they would when she was teasing her earlier. Waltrud stayed where she was inside her, hilting her with her fingers, adjusting her body so she was holding her gently with one arm as she rode out her orgasm, cooing at her softly and peppering her face with kisses as her breathing steadied. She’d touch herself later perhaps, Edytha’s knee wasn’t enough; her own crotch ached with need at the sight of her sweet little fox witch gasping beneath her. She still wanted to pleasure her wife, make her feel loved, satisfy her every need no matter what it was.

 

Love often did that to a woman.

 

Breathing slowed, Edytha finally spoke, smiling sheepishly up at her wife.

“Alright, I admit it...” She reached up, cupping her left hand on Waltrud’s sweaty cheek. “I _do_ love your long fingers...”

“Knew it...” The toned blonde chuckled. “I think you clamping around them was definitely a sign anyway.” Another smile.

“You’re such a pervert, Waltrud...” Edytha flushed in response. She was still smiling despite it.

“I suppose I am in a way...” She finally pulled out of her, Edytha shivering, moaning slightly. “I do love your taste after all....” Raising her fingers drenched with her wife’s sticky love juices to her mouth, she made direct eye contact and slipped them between her lips, licking and sucking away every drop of her love’s salty-sweet essence.

“More delicious even than my favourite vintage...” She purred, rolling off of Edytha and lying on her side, grinning dreamily at her.

“Why do you keep pulling this kind of shit?” The tiny woman groaned, mortified, hiding her face in her pillow. She _was_ flattered, she had to admit.

“The same reason why I asked you to be my wife, Edytha...” Waltrud whispered, moving closer to her and taking her into a hug. “I love you. You were so stiff all the time when we served together, and I know that that was because you had so much on your mind, so if being dumb makes you smile, then I’ll be dumb...”

“Waltrud...”

Pillow lowered, she angled her face so Waltrud could lean in and claim her lips once more. Their tongues touched briefly in a gentle open mouthed kiss before they parted, both women smiling softly. Rolling back onto her side again, Waltrud draped her arm over Edytha’s torso.

“I imagine you feel somewhat uncomfortable being all sticky down there, shall I clean you up?....”

“W-Well...” Edytha blushed. “If you insist, there’s some tissues on the nightsta- _oh_....”

She was interrupted by Waltrud sliding down the bed and spreading her legs, face nuzzling her thigh and hot breath tickling her damp, sticky pussy.

“Edytha, can I?....” Waltrud pleaded, putting on her best attempt at puppy eyes and looking up at her. If she could still manifest her familiar her tail would be swishing from side to side in anticipation.

“T-That’s what you meant, you’re such a pervert...” She reached downwards, patting Waltrud’s head gently, tangling her fingers through her golden hair. “Well, you did say you love my taste just now, and you just pleasured me and want to give me more.... so I should probably reward your good behaviour I suppose....”

“Please reward me then....” She kissed her pale thigh gently, rubbing her cheek against it while she waited for permission. She wanted to please Edytha even more....

“You damned fake countess...” she smiled; “Of course you may, please take care of me once more, you dense, _dense_ beautiful woman....”

“I promise I will, Paula...” Kissing along her thigh until she reached the crease of her leg, she gingerly poked out her tongue, tracing a gentle line down her slit. Edytha responded favourably with a murmur, fingers still threaded through her dearest fake countess’s hair. Waltrud continued, this time pressing her mouth against her folds, leaving a line of kisses before delicately slipping her tongue inside her, Edytha gasping as she did, hips bucking upwards. She began to moan as she wiggled her tongue, her deep beautiful voice vibrating against the fox witch’s lower lips, her taste intoxicating. “Rabu yur taysth...rabu yoo sho mush...” she groaned as she made love to her with her mouth, wrapping her strong arms around her love’s waist and pushing back her thighs so her head was between her knees. Overcome with lust, she slurped greedily, juices running down her face as Edytha responded breathlessly, frail voice sighing beautifully in ecstasy. She fucked her with her tongue for a moment before pulling out and flicking it upwards, finally hitting her engorged oversensitive clit, tiny wife pulling her hair when she did so, unable to cope with the pleasure.

“W-Waltruuuud....” the poor girl keened, hips shaking and head tilted back.

“Mhmmm...”

“W-Waaaaait....” she yanked her hair weakly again to get her attention. Waltrud withdrew her tongue, worried.

“Too much for you, Edytha?...” she frowned, eyebrows knitting together out of concern. She looked up from where she was, face resting on her soaked mound, arms still around her waist gently.

“No...” Edytha gasped, breath still unsteady. “I’m close... want to come together....” Slipping her slender hand down from Waltrud’s head, she cupped the blonde’s cheek, petting her face gently.

“M-Move so I can return the favour....you awful woman...”

Moving her arm, Waltrud slid her right hand over Edytha’s own, sandwiching it gently against her face.

“Are you sure? Tonight’s about pleasuring you....” she turned her head slightly and kissed her palm reverently.

“Making love to you....pleasures me, dear....”

“Edytha...”

Leaving one last kiss on her clit, Waltrud scrambled up onto her knees, shuffling her way up towards Edytha. She rolled gently on top of the smaller woman, gingerly hovering her crotch above her face as she got into position, feeling her tiny hands cup her ass as she once more brought her face to Edytha’s throbbing slit.

“Paula, you comfortable?...” She laid another gentle kiss upon her thigh as she waited, eager to lap at her lover once more but restraining herself out of love.

“Very...” Edytha exhaled, her breath teasing Waltrud’s dripping cunt, the younger woman letting out a lusty groan. She began to lick at her folds from beneath her as the blonde purred into her own crotch, juices smeared over her lips as she began to pleasure her wife. “You damned fake countess....neglecting yourself over me....” she mumbled, Waltrud beginning to moan beautifully once more as she also began to lick, tongue flicking at Edytha’s swollen clitoris. A few moments passed as they lapped at each other, room silent but for their muffled breathy moans and obscene slurping, contrasting together and resulting in a deliciously lusty duet as they rocked their hips into each others faces. Their lewd frenzy had increased to the point that they had rolled over onto one side, each woman resting her head on the other’s thigh as they made love to each other, clinging together like the world was going to end, bed creaking from their actions. Feeling herself beginning to crest the first waves of orgasm, Waltrud took Edytha’s clit into her mouth at last, sucking on it like it was a booze drenched maraschino cherry from the bottom of one of the Manhattans she mixed almost daily, her signal to her love to follow suit. As Edytha's sultry pink lips finally wrapped around her own swollen clit, the blonde finally peaked.

“M-Mmmm!....”

“W-Waaallltrruuuud!...”

Edytha saw white as she climaxed for the second time that night, keening beautifully into her lover’s crotch as she clamped her thighs around her head, nails digging into her shapely, tanned ass. Waltrud was also moaning sweetly, lower lips twitching and fluttering against Edytha’s mouth as she rode out her orgasm, beautiful long legs shaking, giving out from the intensity. The pair stayed like that for a couple of minutes, shivering and panting as they clung weakly to each other, waves of pleasure washing over them. Waltrud was the first to recover, giving Edytha’s slit one last kiss before unwrapping her arms from around her waist and shifting her body until she was face to face with her exhausted wife.

“That was amazing, Paula...” She murmured, pulling the tiny woman close to her and draping her arm over her torso.

“Agreed....” Edytha sighed, cuddling up to her.

“Mhmm...”

Both women’s faces were covered in the other’s fluids, Waltrud licking her lips lewdly, grinning at Edytha who was blushing sheepishly.

“Waltrud, pass me a tissue?...”

“I will if you kiss me again...” The toned tomboy angled her sticky face expectantly, Edytha spluttering.

“L-Like this? Seriously?”

“We’ve made out after giving each other oral before, Edytha. Besides it’s hot, and its been a long time since we last fucked in that position, I like how we taste together....” She licked Edytha’s cheek to make her point.

“Y-You vulgar woman!...” She leaned in and claimed her lips anyway, tongue once again meeting hers, entwining together lazily. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into her, groaning as she felt her wife slide a hand down her body and cup her ass, their essences mingling together as Waltrud suckled on her tongue. Withdrawing her tongue, her beautiful fake countess licked her lips before reaching behind herself and grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, dabbing at her face and wiping her clean before doing the same to herself, balling it up and slipping the soiled tissue under her pillow, making a mental note to dispose of it in the morning. Edytha would get mad if she didn’t, the tiny woman was more than capable of murdering her verbally if she slacked off. Faces clean, she slipped her arms around her lover again, one hand on her ass, the fox woman nuzzling her face between her breasts affectionately in return, her favourite snuggle position though she would _never_ admit it. It was an open secret to Waltrud anyway no matter how much she denied it, they had known each other for that long.

 

“I hope you’re not planning anything with your hand there Waltrud, I’m too tired for any more...” Edytha murmured sleepily, eyelids heavy.

“No, you’ve had enough, I know you get tired easily...” The handsome tomboy moved her hand upwards and began stroking her hair instead, Edytha sighing softly as she did so. “You just feel nice to hold is all...”

“Pervert....”

“Says you with your face in my tits....”

“Quiet, you....”

The conversation stalled after that, Edytha snuggling as close as she could while Waltrud continued to stroke her tenderly, room quiet but for their soft breathing.

“Oh yeah...” Waltrud suddenly interjected. “We’ve been together for like ten years at the end of this year, I feel old....”

“God, I’m twenty nine in January....” Edytha groaned.

“You still look just as cute as you did back then, you kinda didn’t age at all really...”

“Ugh...”

“Ssssh, you’re cute...” Waltrud insisted, leaning up a little and kissing her forehead. “I remember before we got together you used to tell me that you hated me to my face, and now we make love twice a week at the very least.....” She chuckled. “Never thought I’d find myself married, especially considering how I am, but there’s something about you Edytha....”

“I think I was like that towards you because I couldn’t deal with my feelings...” Waltrud could see the tips of Edytha’s ears turn red as she hid her face in her ample bosom. “It hurt seeing you be so blatant towards other women like that and I had.... _feelings_ since we were together in JG52....”

“You told me before, yeah....” She held her tighter. “I kinda liked you that way then too you know, I just thought you didn’t swing that way, so I just pursued other girls, slept around...”

“Not everyone can be so free about loving women like you are, Waltrud....”

“Edytha, it’s ok now....”

“No, I’m not upset, just...” She looked up and smiled at her, pink dusting her cheeks. “I’m glad I agreed to be your wife...”

“I feel the same way....”

Feeling sleepy too, Waltrud pulled the covers over them, pulling them up just to Edytha’s neck so she wouldn’t suffocate.

“Say, if homosexual marriage is ever legal in our lifetime.... I’d be ok if you wanted to do it for real....”

“Stop trying to make me cry, you damned fake countess....”

“Made you cry plenty a few minutes ago and you loved it...”

“ _Y-You..”_

She still clung to her despite it.

“I did love it, thank you....” she yawned, burying her face in Waltrud’s chest sleepily.

“Don’t ever thank me for loving you....”

“I love you too, you terrible woman...”

 

The two women snuggled, warm and secure in the home they worked so hard for together. They suffered through war, but through that they had found each other, and had found love. After all, no matter how terrible things are, there’s always something worth cherishing. Waltrud certainly thought so as she drifted off to sleep, love of her life naked and gentle in her arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from a headcanon I have where Krupi ends up running a small nondescript dyke bar and Edytha is still kept on as a teacher because canonically she is the best in her field when it comes to educating witches. We know nothing about a "What If?" scenario for these two, so consider this an AU of sorts I guess. Naturally the war is over, but I imagine there's still some cleanup involved when it comes to Neuroi. I wasn't even planning on writing this at all really, it was basically just me adding line after line whenever something popped into my head when I was working on other assignments, and the entire thing just turned into self indulgent smut of my otp with some of my own personal fetishes thrown in. The reference to Edytha tying Krupi up is because I have a headcanon that while both woman are switches, Edytha is a little bit of a powerslut, that coming from her constant disciplining of Krupi I guess, and the idea of a handsome confident tomboy being dominated and restrained by a petite cutie is very appealing. I have notes for powerplay smut involving them so expect to see that up in the future. I'm also considering writing about how they ended up together, Humikane stated before in a tweet that it happened three years before the current point in the timeline, so it'd be around Winter 1943. Edytha commenting on not being free about loving women is because she's cautious compared to Krupi who's canonically as subtle as a rainbow tinted brass band covered in fairy lights holding a concert at 3am about her sexuality. It may be interesting to perhaps look at Edytha coming to terms with having an attraction to women maybe. I was there myself when I was a teenager. Historically, Waltrud would not get away with running a gay bar as there was very little tolerance in post war Germany for homosexuality, but pre Nazi Germany had an underground gay and lesbian scene in Berlin and some other major cities. I imagine in this case, Waltrud's bar is just simply that: a bar, but rumour and word of mouth has made it into the place to go for gay girls in the area, possibly started by Edytha considering she essentially teaches at an all girls school full of sexually ambiguous teenagers near or over the legal drinking age. I guess they'd get away with it if it was designated as a witch only bar, I dunno. Krupi's comment about wearing stockings with her uniform is just me being a degenerate btw, and the "keen believer in respecting women" line was written on purpose lmao. 
> 
> I love these two so much. 
> 
> Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens : You are the love of my life


End file.
